


Water Balloons, Nerf Guns, and Cap vs. Iron Man

by Kat_Greenleaf



Category: Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other, Water Balloon Fights, cap - Freeform, cap or iron man, civil war but not really, i wrote this way before civil war, lol just being cautious, nerf or nothing, obviously, rating for a word at the end, reader and wade get in trouble with peter, water balloon/nerf gun fight, who is better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Greenleaf/pseuds/Kat_Greenleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Reader and Wade settle it once and for all when Peter isn't home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Balloons, Nerf Guns, and Cap vs. Iron Man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I found the prompt on Tumblr, but is was so long ago and I didn't have a Tumblr account then. 
> 
> Prompt: You live with Wade Wilson and Peter Parker. One day Peter brings some of the Avengers to his place to discuss with him in private about maybe joining the team. Only to find you and Wade dressed up as Captain America and Iron Man having a fight with nerf guns and water balloons.   
> Warnings: None  
> Pairing: Peter x Reader, Deadpool x Reader and some of the Avengers  
> This is such a funny request like I could actually picture Wade doing something like this haha

“Y/N! Wade! I’m heading out!” Peter called out into the apartment. “I’ll be back in about an hour, so don’t do anything stupid!”

“We won’t!” Wade called back.

“Y/N?” Peter didn’t trust Wade, so he asked you for confirmation.

“We won’t!” you called back.

Peter was satisfied with your answer and left, locking the door behind himself.

There were a few minutes of silence before Wade called out to you.

“Do you think he’s far enough down the stairs?”

“Absolutely!”

You and Wade immediately got to work setting up. You set up the battleground in the living room and then hurried to get your weapons. Wade pulled the Nerf guns from their hiding place in the closet and you filled up as many water balloons as you could before Wade joined you. You each had a laundry basket full of water balloons by the time you finished. Looking at the clock, it seemed that you had only about half an hour left to have your war, maybe twenty by the time you were completely ready. But it would be enough time.

You and Wade went to your rooms and changed your clothes. Today you would prove once and for all who would win in a battle: Captain America or Iron Man. You dressed in your Captain America suit and Wade was getting into his Iron Man costume. Maybe you two weren’t the real thing, but it was good enough in your eyes.

You snuck out into the living room and ducked behind your fort, which was one of the couches. You had your two Nerf guns, water balloons, and a Captain America shield you had made by yourself. You listened for Wade, knowing which direction he would come from. As soon as he turned the corner into the living room, you popped up from behind the couch and launched two water balloons at his head. One went wide, but the other got him – and he was quick to retaliate. You couldn’t duck fast enough as a Nerf bullet was shot your way. Luckily it was a little too high and it missed you.

Your battle went on for twenty minutes; neither of you had managed to shoot each other. You were ready to make the final attack that would end this battle and name Captain America the better superhero. You were sure that Wade wouldn’t be happy about that, but your victory would be sweet.

You peeked over the couch in time to see Wade duck through the doorway that led to the kitchen. You knew that all either of you had left was water balloons, but that if you could make your way across the room you could pick up a few more Nerf bullets if you covered yourself with your shield. When Wade next peeked out you went for it. You were both throwing water balloons, and you were able to grab the bullets. You shot Wade, and ended the fight.

You triumphantly put a foot on Wade’s chest and the shield in the air saying, “I claim this victory in the name of Captain Ameri… ca.”

The door had opened and Peter was standing there with some people that you recognized as Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and the two men you and Wade were impersonating: Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. You stepped off of Wade and helped him stand up. Peter’s face was completely red. But from rage or embarrassment, you couldn’t tell. You knew that, at least, your ears were burning as you looked over your unexpected guests. You didn’t know what Wade was doing, but you decided to say something.

“I apologize,” you began, glad your voice wasn’t wavering. “We were not expecting guests. We knew Peter would come home and be mad but we did not mean to show our apartment, in this condition, to anyone. Again, my sincerest apologies.”

Tony was the first to speak, “How old are you?”

You were sure that your face was turning red, now, if not redder, “I am twenty-three, sir.”

Tony smiled, “You know, I did stuff like this when I was in my twenties. I still do, if I can get away with it. You have nothing to apologize to us for. Well maybe to Peter for messing up your home, but I for one am glad to see that you all know how to have some fun.”

The other four smiled or chuckled at that. Peter was still red in the face, and you were sure, now, that it was from anger. You and Wade were so going to get it later; no sex for a month, you both were sure. At least you had proved that Captain America was better.


End file.
